Let Me Go
by Tempest2004
Summary: Charon comes to a painful decision and tries to convince a F!LW of it. FO3, 1st on here. Songfic. Please R&R!


The inspiration came from the song itself. I loved the idea of Charon trying to convince the F!LW that he wasn't any good for her and the song just fit the bill. And Leverage fans should recongize the name of the artist. Yes, it's the same Christian Kane that plays Eliot Spencer. I highly recommend his music.

Disclaimer: Charon, the Captial Wasteland and James belong to Bethesda and Obsidian Entertainment. 'Let me Go' belongs to Christian Kane and his record label. (I don't know what that is, I couldn't find it. XD)

Charon watched Elizabeth sleep, feeling his heart tighten painfully as she smiled and murmured his name in her sleep. She was beautiful, his smoothskin. Strong, brilliant and determined. To find her father, to save the Captial Wasteland from itself... Charon reached up to stroke a lock of hair off her face and paused when he saw his hand. Red, roughened skin, some missing from the back of his hand.

Why this beautiful woman was with him, after giving him his contract... Charon shook his head. He knew what he had to do. Even if he never wanted to.

_They were sitting on his tailgate_

_She was loving on his rough neck_

_She was talking 'bout running away_

_He was puffing on a cigarette_

_Just thinking…_

_How am I gonna say goodbye_

Elizabeth stared at Charon, who refused to meet her eyes, sitting in the chair to her desk.

"You deserve someone who is your own age, your own..." Charon swallowed. "A smoothskin, like you. I'm old, only got a few years left and I don't want to tie you down." he said. Elizabeth was silent, holding the blanket over her chest, letting it pool around her waist.

_He said, girl you got it good here_

_You don't need to mess with_

_A guy going nowhere_

_She said, how about Texas_

_He got up and shook his head then said,_

_Ain't you been listening_

_It's never gonna work out_

_And I think it'd be a good time now to_

"It'll be hard, I know. But you have to do this. It's better for you." he continued, still refusing to look at her, not wanting to see the tears that would only make this so much harder. "I can't give you children, I can't give you a normal life. At least as normal as it gets in this crap world." he said with a bitter laugh.

_Let me go_

_You don't need me baby_

_Stop holding on the way you are_

_Don't you know I'm no good for you_

_And it'll only break your heart_

_If you don't_

_Let me go_

"I'll help you find your father. You're so close anyway, but we can't do this anymore," he gestured blindly towards the bed. "I'll leave you after we find him and you won't see me again. Make it as easy as I can."

_He said other than a dreamer_

_I ain't nothing but a drifter_

_You could do a lot better_

_He leaned over and he kissed her_

_He said you got another year of college and_

_A good mama and a daddy_

_And me I got 93 dollars_

_And this old '82 Chevy_

Elizabeth remained silent, absorbing his words without a comment. Charon closed his eyes and tried to find his emotional equilibrium before he continued and he cursed the fact that the ghoulification hadn't taken removed the choked sound from his voice.

"Maybe you can se-settle down somewhere, with someone who'll love and respect you. Have a few kids, you know, repopulate the earth." he laughed, far more bitterly than he'd have liked.

_So let me go_

_You don't need me baby_

_Stop holding on the way you are_

_Don't you know I'm no good for you_

_And it'll only break your heart_

_If you don't_

_Let me go_

The rustling of the blanket signaled her getting up from the bed and he heard her soft footfalls as she approached. A lovely pair of feet entered his vision and she lifted his chin to make him look at her.

_She said nice try_

_But you can't hide behind those shades there on your face_

_See I don't think you're all that tough_

_I just think you're scared of love_

_And I think I won't take up that much space_

"I don't think so." Elizabeth said and kissed him. Charon rumbled and pulled her onto his lap, running his hands over her body.

_Let me go, take me with you baby_

_I belong where you are_

_And we both know_

_That you're not as strong as you think you are_

Elizabeth pulled back and stroked his cheek.

"I only care about two things. You and finding my father. And right now, you're more important than anything else, including my father." she smiled. "I don't want you to leave me and I know you don't want to leave me." Elizabeth stood up and pulled him back towards the bed. "I don't hold your contract anymore, but I order you not to let me go." she said and Charon scooped her into his arms and kissed her before laying her out on the bed.

_Let me go_

_Take me with you baby_

_I belong where you are_

_Don't you know I'm so good for you_

_And it'll only break your heart_

_Down the road_

_If you don't_

_Let me go_

See the button that says 'review'? Such a pretty button. Please click the pretty button.


End file.
